starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
Mecha Swarm
|fgcolor= |image=MechaSwarm SC2-LotV Game1.png |imgsize=150px |imgdesc= |race=Zerg |type=Robotic zerg swarm Defenders of Bel'Shir |founding= |constitution= |leader=Egon Stetmann (2506–2506) "Bel'Shir" (2506–) |headofstate= |headofgov= |commander= |defacto= |executive= |legislative= |judicial= |affiliation= |strength= |special_units= |capital= |language= |currency= |holiday= |formed= |established=January, 2506 |fragmented= |reorganized= |dissolved= |restored= |status=Active }} The Mecha Swarm (aka mecha zerg or robo-friends) is a mechanial zerg brood created by Egon Stetmann to combat the enemies of Bel'Shir.Blizzard Entertainment. Co-op Missions. (Activision Blizzard). PC. Egon Stetmann (in English). 2019. History End War In Co-op Missions timeline, the Mecha Swarm was created shortly after allied commanders helped Stetmann's terrazine mining operation on Bel'Shir. In order to combat the enemies of the planet he worshipped, a deluded Stetmann set about creating a new robotic zerg swarm to take on Amon's Forces. He augmented these mechanical zerg with terran and protoss technologies. Mecha ultralisks were augmented with means to take out mechanical enemies, mecha hydralisks were equipped with Erudition missiles, and mecha banelings were given shields to make them harder to kill, more powerful, and able to jump. To power this swarm, Stetmann created a new type of energy named egonergy, which could allow the Mecha Swarm to do powerful and extraordinary feats. In order to recharge his Mecha Swarm's egonergy, heal them, and increase their speed, Stetmann also invented stetellites, robotic satellites that spread a "Stetzone," which can change its configurations to modify the Mecha Swarm. To lead his Mecha Swarms into battle, Stetmann used his favorite harvesting bot, Gary, who could overcharge the stetellites, produce his own stetzone, and directly combat enemy threats. Stetmann expressed love for his Mecha Swarm, but would constantly threaten to punish and dismantle them if they failed him. Sacred Land and Gary create the Mecha Swarm]] After years of isolation on Bel'Shir, Egon Stetmann was forced to contend with the return of a Tal'darim force under Fourth Ascendant Malain. Heeding the terrazine induced calls of Bel'Shir, Stetmann first upgraded one of his harvesting bots to Gary, and with his aid and the stripped down parts of his research base created the Mecha Swarm, replicas of zerg bioforms. He swore he would use them to protect his goddess Bel'Shir.Robert Brooks (w), Carlos Rodríguez (i) and Andrew Dalhouse ©. (September 12, 2019). StarCraft II: This Sacred Land: Part 2. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: This Sacred Land: Part 2 Accessed 2019-09-12. The Mecha Swarm encountered a Terran Dominion rescue team sent to extract Stetmann from Bel'Shir, and led them to their master, who stood to judge them as trespassers on Bel'Shir.Robert Brooks (w), Carlos Rodríguez (i) and Andrew Dalhouse ©. (August 15, 2019). StarCraft II: This Sacred Land: Part 1. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: This Sacred Land: Part 1 Accessed 2019-08-15. However, the ghost of the rescue team found one of the mecha zerglings to be friendly, and convinced Stetmann that they would help him drive off the Tal'darim. Stetmann agreed so long as the ghost take a dose of terrazine. The ghost took the dose, and Stetmann saw him as worthy. He let the ghost (who he referred to as the "lesser minion" and Gary lead the Mecha Swarm against the Tal'darim. The Mecha Swarm smashed into the Tal'darim base, the ghost killing Malain with a well placed sniper rifle bolt, while the Mecha Swarm confronted the bulk of the Tal'darim forces. The base was overrun, and the Tal'darim destroyed. However, the ghost sedated and took Stetmann and Gary offworld, leaving the Mecha Swarm behind as Bel'Shir's protectors. The ghost, under "Bel'Shir's" influence, stated that Stetmann would create more creations like the Mecha Swarm all across the stars.Robert Brooks (w), Carlos Rodríguez (i) and Andrew Dalhouse ©. (October 10, 2019). StarCraft II: This Sacred Land: Part 3. Blizzard Entertainment. StarCraft II: This Sacred Land: Part 3 Accessed 2019-10-10. Known Mecha Zerg *Mecha baneling *Mecha battlecarrier lord *Mecha broodling *Mecha corruptor *Mecha drone *Mecha hydralisk *Mecha infestor *Mecha larva *Mecha locusceptor *Mecha lurker *Mecha roach **Roach-nite *Mecha ravager *Mecha ultralisk *Mecha viper *Mecha zergling Notes While simulants and the Mecha Swarm use the same skinset, simulants were made by Project Simulant, while the Mecha Swarm was built by Egon Stetmann, making them different groups of mechanical zerg. References Category:Mechanical zerg Category:Zerg Organizations